halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SilvaRex/Archive 01
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Welcome om nom yo minoman Sig Box Originality So are you planning to come on the #halo-fanon IRC channel? Spartans Regarrrrding 144 RE:HN GTG }} VAG? Vanity Re:Weapon Rendering Yes I do create all of my weapon images (Except when I just have a placeholder up until I can wastespend a ton of time (ie 2-7+ hours, damned perfectionism makes me take so much longer). For all of my multiview images I use Adobe Illustrator, a not-anywhere-close-to-free vector art program. Eventually, I might make real 3D renders of my images (with 3ds MAX, but that will take an ungodly amount of time for me to do. Hope I helped, 07:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Mathematics RE:Namespacing Respectfully, regarding imbecilic booby comments... ::Hehehe. LOMI said booby. :P Joshua (Talk) 17:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Sorry I didn't get to inviting you earlier. Oh, and it really isn't too late. We are excepting characters continuously throughout the story. All you'd have to do is stop by Hope. Still, if you feel that it is to late, you can always wait until the mysterious sequel that I already have planned for next year... Until next time, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I took the image from another website, however, after editing it with the GIMP photo editor. It counts as my own. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:46, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Minor grammatical change. I do believe my actions are protected under the rules, like it or not. 4. Correcting grammar and outright vandalism are two distinct entities - covered in the rules in different sections. Strike first? I responded in the fashion you left your initial message on my talkpage. If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen. Now, kindly think twice before you reply to this. Just remember that its easy to utter something in anger, and its quite a bit harder to take back when you are thinking rationally again. TL;DR: YOU'RE OVERREACTING. If you wish to reply, please consult this message multiple times, and think: "Is it '''really' worth the trouble this might will result in?, before and during the composition of a reply.}} RE: Edit Re:A110 Sir, do you have a complaint against me and my article? If you don't think I haven't even planned my article, you must be misunderstood. Don't worry about my article, I would never start an article without a planning. //[[UserWiki:SPARTAN-A110|' SPARTAN-A110 ]] 12:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:A110 RE: A110 and Civility Warning 1/3 Heh, no hard feelings. I definitely do see where you're coming from, though. Fortunately for the whole situation, the user was, as far as I know, very accepting of the issues pointed out on the IRC channel, so I think everything will be fine, hopefully. Nice to meet you, by the way. :) --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 05:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Many people (excluding those on the other end of the stick) aren't aware that I had a streak of brashness and ignorance, and usually, a stern reprimand and/or a slap in the face usually fixed me. :P --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 05:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know that Spartans and ODSTs pretty much hate each other's guts, but when I talk about him being an ODST specialist I mean he has specialized training with drop pod handling, and atmospheric entry techniques like many ODSTs and has made many drops with them. But you do make a good point, I will make it a little more clear that he wasn't part of an ODST regiment. xD -Thanks Thank You Hey Gutsy, I just wanted to thank you for all the help on making SPARTAN-075 into the full blown page that I was hoping it could be! I have one last question for you however that would finish the page for good. When I looked at the very top info piece about S075 being a SPARTAN-II Class II yadda, yadda. I noticed that there were two = signs at the beginning, and end of the info bit. Is there any way to get rid of said equal signs? They don't appear on the editing screen and I was hoping you had the answer. Thanks in advance -Matt-075